The objective of this project is to analyze available epidemiological and pathological data on risk factors for the sudden infant death syndrome. This is the leading cause of infant mortality between the ages of one and twelve months of life, accounting for approximately 40 percent of all post-neonatal infant deaths. The goal of this research effort is to identify factors that are potentially modifiable and that can lead to the prevention of SIDS deaths.